Renata
by susannahblack19
Summary: When she wakes up to a world where people running around in their boxers is normal (said person having a very recognisable sadistic home tutor) she firmly decides to not interfere. It was good to have a lazy life and there was no way she was getting involved with the Mafia. So she contents herself with staying in the shadows. Unfortunately no one ever listened to her.


Clutching my groceries on one hand and biting off bits of the pocky stick on the other I strolled peacefully back towards my house. Fierce shouting could be heard down the street and suddenly a blur went past me. Wait ... I stopped and turned to look at the blur more carefully ... was that ... Sawada? Watching the spectacle whilst still eating the pocky I hummed thoughtfully. Sawada was heading straight towards the police station; the idiot was gonna get himself arrested. Snorting I put my pocky away as I started to walk towards the police station. Looks like for once I got to play the hero - even if it was for something as mundane as this.

Finally reaching the police station I could hear the comedy occurring inside it. Walking inside I observed as Sawada stopped bemoaning his bad luck and regarded me with an embarrassed look. Not wanting to delay this any further I decided to get it over with.

"Yo Sawada, I came to get you out of here"

Sawada's eyes widened in astonishment and I couldn't really blame him. The only interaction me and Sawada had ever had was the one time I told him to pass my pencil back to me after it had rolled off my desk during class. I tried to keep my interactions with my classmates to a minimum. The atmosphere was getting awkward the more I stared at Sawada so I averted my gaze and turned towards the bemused policeman and bowed. "I am very sorry for the trouble my classmate has caused." Standing up straight again I tried to give the most wide eyed, innocent look I could muster. Trying very hard to keep the image of how Kyoko would act I started "You see Sawada-san was robbed! Someone stole everything including his clothes. I found Sawada-san and was about to hand him my coat and escort him home when he saw the people who did it. Those three criminals right there!" I emphasized my point by jabbing a finger towards the whimpering criminal brothers who were no doubt thinking I was another weirdo after today's events. It wasn't hard to figure out that they wouldn't dare refute my claim.

Wringing my hands together I tried very hard to appeal to the policeman who was staring at me taken back. "It's just that he was so taken back with anger that he chased them all the way here without thinking! I'm very sorry!" I bowed again as I ended the sentence with a wobbly tone. Taking a look the panicked policeman as he stared at my teary face I hiccuped "Could you just forgive him this once?"

"Yes, Yes" The policeman assured me quickly. "I'm sure it was an honest mistake young lady - don't worry about it" He unlocked the cell to let Sawada out who was now looking at me with sweat drop. He muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'Not another one'. Stifling a smile at thought of all the crazies that surrounded him I handed him my coat. "Thank you very much!" I bowed again before taking Sawada by the hand and hightailing out of there.

Once the police station was out of sight I stopped. Taking one look at Sawada's face which was doing a very good impression of a tomato I hastily let go of his hand. Damn I forgot about the culture differences here - which was an honest pain in the neck as I thought sourly of the many bow's I had to do in the police station. Sighing I turned towards Sawada and addressed him "Sawada try to be careful - even if most of the school has gotten used you running around in your boxers the rest of the town hasn't." Sawada chuckled nervously "Ehehe sorry about that and um - '

"Yeah?"

'- Thanks." I smirked.

"No problem Sawada, thanks to you I got to sharpen up my acting skills" I grinned "Did I do okay? I tried to act as much as I could like Kyoko-chan." Sawada coloured no doubt at the mention of his crush. "Y-yeah" he stammered. Taking out some pocky I turned and started walking. "Come Sawada, I'll escort you home"

"You don't have to" He waved his hands around as he shook his head.

In response to that I just hummed back. I offered the pocky packet towards Sawada in the universal gesture of 'take some'. Rolling my eyes when he declined I grunted "Just take some Sawada"

Staring at me he did. After a few minutes of silence as we walked together he suddenly spoke. "Tsuna"

I turned my head to look at him "What?"

"Tsuna that's my name"

I stared at him "Obviously" I replied. He coloured again - he had an odd habit of doing that. He shook his head "No I meant you could call me Tsuna Renata-chan! All my friends call me Tsuna"

A warmth spread through me as I comprehended those words. The initiation wasn't lost on me - neither was the fact that he had used my first name. As isolated as I had kept myself these few months I had missed the warmth at having someone to talk to, someone to rely on - having a friend. I missed having a friend. I also missed my family ... well that was another matter altogether. Turning my head away so he wouldn't see the liquid burning my eyes I replied "What makes you think we're friends?" Cursing myself mentally as my voice came out hitched, I hoped Sawada would be intelligent enough not to point it out.

"Well you came to help me even though you didn't have to and you're escorting me home and - " he shrugged as he tried to explain "We're friends aren't we?" He flushed. "Yeah? Well I suppose we are now Sawada" I muttered. Then taking a leap I added "Infact I think we're going to be great friends ... Tsuna" Which was a huge overstatement to say the least considering this was my second encounter with the guy and I had to intentions of getting tangled up with the Mafia. But the warm feeling in my chest as he smiled at me - I just couldn't bring me to regret it and who knows? The future was always shifting, for now I'd take the chance I'd been given. Smiling him I suddenly noticed that we had come to reach the door of his house.

"Would you like to come in?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well I have to give you back your coat and my clothes are at my house" He laughed awkwardly "So it'd be easier for you wait inside ... or outside! Outside's good too!" As he edged away from me I rolled my eyes and started walking forward. "Just get in Sawada, I'll accompany you"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This was an extract of the fanfic that will be written if people like it. So what do you say? Should I continue it? Also is Tsuna in character or is he OOC? Till next time! I'll upload the first chapter of this fic later! If it's received well only then will I continue it. So for now only expect around 2 chapters. This extract and the first chapter. Leave your opinions in your review! Thanks for reading!

~ Susannah xxx


End file.
